


Looking for a Fanfiction

by MidnightMaynoka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMaynoka/pseuds/MidnightMaynoka
Summary: Looking for a fic!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Looking for a Fanfiction

Looking for a fic. It's a Zutara fix from Avatar. It's about Zuko and Katara married with a daughter. They go to the beach one day, a tsunami hits. Katara saves her though! I've been trying to find out its name, since its been forever since I've read it!


End file.
